The surface of a fast moving vehicle, such as an aircraft or an automobile, may be degraded by abrasion and impact from sand, rain, etc. While certain protective coatings designed to reduce the damage caused by these elements have been proposed, many of these coatings require a thick layer, which may lead to deteriorated optical quality and increased cost. To date, thinner layers have not exhibited satisfactory abrasion and/or impact resistance.